Nobodies The Same
by Starlightfan800
Summary: I suck a summaries, check put the story...


An-Ruka brought up an intertopic and passed the literacy test by 5 marks! 305/400! Highest mark in 2 of my classes, thank you Epilepsy meds...

Seiya sat with her arms behind her head with a letter on her stomach. The sky was cloudless, the birds were chirpping; it seemed like everything was at peace. Suddenly, a showed covered up Seiya's sight.

"Fighter, what are you doing?" said a voice that was recognized by the twenty year old black haired female. "Maker said you were out here, what's that letter?"

Kakyuu sat down near Seiya as she sat up. "Kakyuu-hime, what does Odango think of me?"

"I don't know," Kakyuu said with a giggle, Seiya sighed and the princess got serious. "You truly miss the moon princess, don't you?"

"She's the first person I ever loved in a romantic way; she changed me as a leader and a person in general," Seiya said closing her eyes remembering herself as a boy and when she and Usagi were standing in the private room before the final concert; she wanted to say more.

"I could've fussed thag," Kakyuu said with a smile. "I remember that feeling with Daidoko-chan, my princess once killed my Galaxia. Any, is that letter for her?"

"Yeah, I wanna give it to her but she's so far away," Seiya said as the princess gave her a tiny key that was red, blue and green. "Princess...this is?"

"A key to get you to the blue planet," Kakyuu said.

"Oh my gosh, thank you," Seiya said. "Using this key, how do I get to Earth?"

"Your feelings will guide you," Kakyuu said as she got up. "I usually do not let my starlights go but you, Fighter are different."

Seiya had no comment and only smiled. She held the key tightly and vanished as the princess smiled.

The sudden sound of traffic woke Seiya up, the light was in an alley. Seiya looked down, seeing a male body. "I wanted to be female," Seiya muttered getting up.

Seiya walked down the streets seeing people happy and laughing. Seiya only smirked and went to find a payphone, he searched for Usagi's phone number and dialed it.

"Hello?" Said the voice.

"Hey, Odango," Seiya said as Usagi's eyes went wide. "How are you lately?"

"Seiya, is that actually you?"

"Yes."

"Can I come by and see you?"

"Of course, we're friends and allies," Usagi said as her heart beat a little faster.

"Thanks, what's your address?" the light questioned as a smile crossed his face.

"9645 Duri Lane," the bunny said with a smile. "Where are you now?"

"Juuban Main," Seiya said. "Is that far away from your house?"

Usagi shook her head. "Nope, it's about five minutes," Usagi said with a smile. "I'll male tea and I have some cookies Mako-chan cooked. I hope you don't mind chocolate chip."

"Not at all," Seiya told her. "Be there soon then, bye."

Seiya smiled and starting to run, he didn't wanna trip and get hurt. Seiya kept going until he arrived at Usagi's house. It was a white house with white gates and a blue roof. He walked up to the entrance and knocked.

"Coming!" came the princess, she opened the door and hugged Seiya. "Seiya, Seiya, Seiya!"

"Hey," Seiya said hugging Usagi back. He felg like he was getting a little...well...hard. Seiya let go and blushed leaving a confused Usagi.

"What are you hiding?" Usagi asked as Seiya turned around smiling.

"N-nothing," Seiya stumbled. "Now, those cookies." The two dropped the subject and talked in the kitchen about what had happened the last couple years, Usagi put the dishes in the dish washer; she looked back at Seiya seeing the light looked confused.

"Hey..Seiya," the blond said. "Come in the living room and stand before me." Seiya raised an eyebrow as Usagi took Seiya's hand, she sat on a white couch.

"Let me see it," Usagi said softly as Seiya raised the same eyebrow. "Your. Real. Form."

"I...but.."

"No excuses!"

" Fine."

Seiya sighed feeling a females body take over a males. After, the now female Seiya fell onto the couch and smiled digging her chin into Usagi's shoulder.

Usagi exaimed the other body of Kou Seiya...she checked in Seiya's pants too. Seiya blushed and looked at Usagi.

"Odango, what are you doing?"

"Well, you can change genders..do you have more than a penis and vigina?"

"Uh..."

"That's a yes," Usagi said sounding happy. "Show me, show me, show me, show me!"

"Relax," Seiya assured. "But that's in my...pants."

"Seiya, I'm pretty sure you don't have stuff I haven't ever seen before," Usagi said as she slowly removed Seiya's clothing leaving the girl totally naked due to her being male when she came here.

_Don't stop now, Odango...please._

Usagi looked around Seiya's body and looked between her legs seeing something different; it looked like a mix of a tiny pens and a tiny vagina. Usagi looked confused.

"Okay, that is something I have never seen," Usagi said as Seiya slipped on her clothing; the black haired girl was crying a little, she was gunna put on her shirt when Usagi stopped her. "Why are you crying?"

"Because...I'm abnormal," Seiya muttered as Usagi cupped her cheeks. "Odango."

"Seiya, you are unique. You're from another planet and that's to be a little expected. I wouldn't leave you alone or anything because you're different; I'm not that type of person."

Seiya blinked a few times and Usagi kissed her on the lips leaving the girl utterly confused. ,

"I love you, Seiya," Usagi said. "Never change."

"I love you too, and I won't."

Review plz!


End file.
